<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deals by praxidikai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797636">Deals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxidikai/pseuds/praxidikai'>praxidikai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hypothesis [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dracula (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxidikai/pseuds/praxidikai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe and Agatha have to come to terms with their situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing, Dracula/Zoe Van Helsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hypothesis [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello again! This is part three and I hope you enjoy it because I certainly enjoy the love I get from you all. ^ ^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Would you trust him with a child? Even if it was an immortal one?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoe sighed and leaned back in her chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We don’t know if the child would be immortal, we’re not even sure it would come to life at all.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Agatha pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Would you trust him with a child?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s not interested in them</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the nun declared. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If you mean his own child,... I think they’d have a better chance than any other.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doubt dripped into her mind as if it were acid and Zoe shifted on her chair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This shouldn’t even be a thought.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It isn’t like him to stop just because he has been told ‘no’, you’re being cautious.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is this what you tell yourself?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t like it any more than you do. And it is a point to consider, not to mention the brides.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“As if we didn’t have enough to worry about. Why does he want children anyway?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe he’s curious, he has always liked science. And there’s his ego, being able to create something powerful that is inherently connected to him would be quite something for him to accomplish.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why has he stopped working on it?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You may say I got on the way.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoe sat up on her chair, opened the laptop on the desk before her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What are the odds of a dhampir spinning out of his control?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’d likely kill it if it did”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor swallowed.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What about the mothers? How would we deal with them?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knocking on the door made her gaze shoot up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack, come in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat down, chewing on his lip. “Something just came in, I thought you should see it. I recognized the address.” he laid an envelope on her desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned and picked it up, a curse escaping her lips as she read where it had come from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A huge smile appeared in his lips when he swung the door open, “Please, come in, ladies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She strode inside, dropped her bag on the nearest chair, and faced him, check in hand. “What is this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He beamed, “A check for the Johnathan Harker Foundation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do need some research done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would we help you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m paying, Zoe, and don’t think that won’t matter to your council.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You say the institute is corrupt, but you’re still willing to surrender your genetic material to us. You may get your dhampir, but so could we, how do you know we wouldn’t create one to destroy you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> on it.” he held her gaze. “I’m hiring you, as a scientist.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if I say ‘no’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m quite sure the institute will find someone else to do it and they might not be as careful, which could become an issue I’ll have to deal with my way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She narrowed her eyes at him. A smile crept into her lips, “What makes you think we wouldn’t keep a sample anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want a sample, Agatha, you can just ask. And I’d rather have the two of you working on opposing me than mercenaries creating supersoldiers with vampire DNA. That sounds quite messy”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoe bit her lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, Zoe, we both know they’d do it. Now, which do you prefer? Having the samples under your care or under the care of your mercenaries?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a condition.” she declared, earning herself a risen eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m listening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span> you find a donor for the egg--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could always buy one”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“--I want the data on her, your people will give it to me, all of it. We can’t risk a dhampir getting out of our control because we didn’t run a background check on the mother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For now, yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do we have a deal, then?” he extended a hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She accepted his hand, “Don’t make me regret this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You probably will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>